iHeart Science
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Oneshot. Freddie y Sam trabajan juntos en un aburrido proyecto de ciencias, ¿Encontrarán la manera de divertirse ? M por alto contenido sexual, (Mal summary)


**Lo sé, pensarán ¿Que estoy haciendo? debería estar actualizando "I'm Pregnant" pero se me ocurrió esta genial historia, no se preocupen que estoy escribiendo la continuación de I'm Pregnant en cuanto termine esto, tengo toda la madrugada ;) **

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON, SI NO TIENES EDAD NO LO LEAS (MAYORES DE 16)**

iHeart Science

—Estúpido proyecto de ciencia — Una rubia estalló contra su compañero de proyecto en la pequeña mesita blanca al mezclar componentes erróneos — Siempre he sido un fiasco en estas cosas — Freddie solo se limita a ver a su ex novia

— Sería más fácil si carly estuviera aquí, ella no se quejaba — el castaño hace una comparación que hiere superficialmente a sam, Carly se había mudado a Italia y ellos seguían en Ridgeway solo que en vez de ser tres en los proyectos, eran solo dos

— Carly esto, Carly aquello, ¿Porque mierda no te mudaste con ella a Italia si tanto la quieres? — Dijo enfadada tirando los tubos de ensayo de la mesa el castaño voló para evitar que se calleran al suelo y se rompieran

—¿Que demonios te pasa sam? casi los rompes! — dice enfurecido

—Si tanto te interesan y no te importo yo, pues me vale la calificación del trabajo, dile al maestro que lo hiciste tu solo —El castaño comprende porfin que sam estuvo celosa

—Pero sam, sacarás una F — intenta calmarla pero Sam está decidida a irse — Al menos, quedate a hacerme compañía — Le dice a Sam y esta vuelve a su posición inicial — Ponte los lentes, si algún reactivo te cae al rostro te fundirías esos hermosos ojos azules — Intentanto ser .. ¿Romantico? a Freddie aún le gustaba sam, pero sam siempre se negaba a salir con él

—No me digas cumplidos freddo, sabes que no me gustan — se pone los lentes y comienza a mezclar de nuevo, esta vez la reaccion es púrpura — ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! — dice entusiasmada

— jajajajaja, sam, tiene que quedarnos azul no púrpura— Le dice freddie

— Grrr! no soporto esto!, ¿tienes comida en casa? — La rubia se levanta y va directo al refrigerador, para ella ver un jamón a medio congelar era el paraíso —No puedo creer que hayan dejado a este bebé a medio comer ¿quien te quiere jamoncito? — Dice hablando con la comida

—Sam, eres una payasa ¿Porque le hablas a la comida? ella no puede oirte — Dice quitandose los lentes especiales y caminando hacia la cocina

—Shhh, no lo digas en frente del jamón, es muy sensible — dice acariciando el trozo de cerdo y congelándose los dedos —Tu mamá no nos podrá comprar más?

—Mamá no está — le dice el castaño

— Mal momento para que tu madre neurótica no ande en casa —suspira fastidiada —En fin, creo que ya se me pasó el hambre — Tira el jamon en el congelador

—¿y que tal si hacemos una pausa? digo tomamos un respiro y nos sentamos a hablar veo que la ciencia no es lo tuyo

—La detesto —Rie sam y se sientan en el sofá corriendo la mesa blanca donde estaban todos sus "Experimentos" — ¿y bien de que quieres hablar?

—No sé ¿como vas con brad?

— ¿Con brad? ¿De donde sacaste que salía con el? — Pregunta la rubia

— Pensé... había rumores que... —Lo interrumpe — No, brad es un tonto que me besó en el cine solo una vez y que anda divulgándolo, pero no es gran cosa, fue hace unos meses.. no salgo con él

—Pero le dijiste a carly

— Espera.. ¿me espías o que?

— Yo pregunté primero

— le hablo de lo tedioso que es lidiar con él — el castaño suspira aliviado — Ahora me diras ¿Me espias? ¿Porque?

— No es fácil atacarme de celos con la chica de mis sueños — Sam queda sorprendida pero freddie se le había insinuado, solo que ella nunca hacía caso

— ¿Te gusto?

— No, digo.. ¿yo te gusto? — Hablando los dos al mismo tiempo — te gusto? — Pregunta sam aturtdida el castaño solo responde sí timidamente

Sam lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo besa tiernamente, típico de ella, el solo corresponde poniendo las manos en su cintura... pasados los segundos el beso tierno se convierte en uno más.. intenso, lleno de pasión que emanaban los jóvenes de 17 años, la batalla da comienzo cuando la lengua de freddie invade la boca de sam y ambos se funden en el más exquisito beso francés, se separan unos segundos por falta de aire y sam vuelve a besarlo a la fuerza, freddie la detiene

— Sam, ya hemos llegado aquí varias veces sabes que no podré conterme — Le dice el castaño, pues antes habían llegado a este punto pero sin hacer nada pues la virginidad de Sam estaba en juego

— Bésame tecnicucho — Dice decidida la rubia y esta vez freddie no se cohibe y comienza a pasar las manos por su bella y delgada espalda

Luego de unos minutos en el sofá Freddie comienza a desabrochar la blusa celeste que llevaba Sam, preguntadole a cada rato si estaba segura de hacer aquello, pronto sus instintos comenzaron a fluir y se dejó llevar por el deseo.. fuera ya de la blusa Sam solo quedó en sujetador y unos jeans ajustados que dejaban ver sus caderas formadas y un poco de la tanga rosada que llevaba, freddie se volvía loco de mirar a su ex a cada segundo, pensar que su madre podría llegar en cualquier momento lo excitaba más, pronto la rubia entre caricias y juegos se deshizo de su camisa

— Lindos abdominales benson — Dice la rubia tocando el pecho formado de su ex novio — Gracias — responde con modestia y le comienza a besar el cuello, Sam inexperta y un poco nerviosa solo siente cosquillas y tiene las manos quietas, Freddie habia tenido algunas experiencias, pero no lo llevaban a ser un experto.. Pronto sam usa su instinto y comienza a acariciar la espalda de freddie mientras el castaño remueve el sujetador de su ex y masajea su pecho, aquel que tanto habia anhelado pero que no podía conseguir hasta este momento lo estaba haciendo ¡Tenia sexo con Sam!

La rubia se sintio apenada cuando llegó a remover el jean de freddie, pero el de dedico una sonrisa de deseo y se sintio más comoda, freddie solo estaba en un boxer, que dejaba ver el miembro marcado tras él. Sam se tapaba la cara, se sentia muy apenada, freddie la llevó hacia su dormitorio, no quería que la primera experiencia sexual de ella sea en un sofá corriente, mucho después se digno a quitar el jean de su ex novia dejandola casi desnuda..

— Aún estas a tiempo — Le dice freddie

Sam solo le dice un "continua" con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, freddie remueve la tanga rosa y le da un pequeño masaje haciendo que la rubia poco a poco vaya perdiendo la pena y dejando escapar pequeños gemidos, a freddie le gustaba, por un momento paró, la rubia se iba a levantar a protestar pero el quita de su pantalón que estaba en el piso un condón, lo quita del empaque, se quita los boxers y se lo pone

— ¿Estas lista? — Le dice freddie

— Sí, pero ten cuidado — Le responde sam, temblorosa y sin dejar de mirarla entra suavemente en ella escuchando un grito desgarrador y de dolor.. Solo la besa para ahogar su dolor, de detiene y se queda dentro de ella para mirarla y suspirarle un "todo saldrá bien, tranquila" y minutos despues con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas ella le ruega que continúe, El accede y tras unos movimientos más, llegan juntos , cae rendido sobre ella en su habitación donde se hallaban trofeos de ciencia y su ansiado silbato del club de trenes

— No estuvo nada mal benson — Le dice sonriendo satisfecha la rubia

— Parece que la tarde se nos ha pasado eh, debíamos haber hecho el proyecto de ciencias, pero si seguimos así nunca lo terminaremos — Le dice insinuando freddie

— Podría empezar a amar la ciencia frednub — Le dice antes de unir sus labios nuevamente al chico de sus sueños

— ¿Esto significa que hemos vuelto? — Le dice freddie sastisfecho

— Tú juzgalo — Lo besa nuevamente y le sonrie

— Te amo sam

**Y bien? no suelo escribir estos fics, pero me inspiré! :p **


End file.
